1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to soap dishes and, more particularly, to soap dish liners which are inserted with snap-type engagement into a built-in bathroom fixture soap dish recess which is formed in a bathroom wall located adjacent to a bathtub and/or shower area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bathtub and/or shower areas in bathrooms are equipped with ceramic soap dish recesses which are built into adjacent bathroom walls. The ceramic soap dish recess is typically placed at a low position on a bathroom side wall which is typically impinged by water from an overhead shower. Any soap held in the ceramic soap dish recess is therefore directly exposed to water, thereby causing the soap to soften and eventually dissolve in a pool of water which collects in the bottom of the ceramic soap dish recess.
Many bathroom ceramic soap dish fixtures are equipped with a generally U-shaped handle-washcloth support which is located at the upper region of the ceramic soap dish recess. This support serves as a convenient hand-hold, or as a convenient structure from which a washcloth is hung. This support extends away from the bathroom wall which forms therewith an open space through which water, e.g. from an overhead shower, may directly impinge the soap to eventually dissolve the same.
In order to prevent soap dissolution, bathers have resorted to using auxiliary soap dishes which have some means of water drainage. However, these auxiliary soap dishes are discrete and portable items, are separately movable, are prone to be misplaced, and have not proven to be altogether satisfactory in preventing soap dissolution in practice.